Son of Phobos, Daughter of Melinoe (A Percy Jackson Fan Fiction)
by KappyWrites
Summary: It's Halloween and this year, the Demi-Gods will be fighting the monsters. Newly discovered Demi-gods Spirita, Grace and Achan have to work together to assist the other Demi-Gods in a fight to the death against the most fearsome of creatures.
1. The Street Corner

Halloween was two weeks away. Children and teens were getting together their costumes. Spirita Arima, a nine year old girl, was browsing the many costumes at Party City. Her 10th birthday would be coming up soon. October 31st, also known as Halloween. After browsing for about a half hour and trying on various costumes, she finally settled on one. It was a 'Graveyard Bride' costume. It fit her perfectly and she felt that it was scary enough for Halloween. Spirita's younger sister, Grace, got a costume as well. She decided on a butterfly costume and her birthday was on Halloween also, but she would be turning 7. Their father bought the costumes and they headed home.

-Line-

There was a strange store on the corner, and 11 year old Achan Egesa asked his mother if she would bring him there. Without even looking she knew which store he was talking about. It's the store that only seems to be there during the school year and is gone during the summer. By gone it doesn't mean closed, it means gone, like nonexistent. An empty lot. Nothing to be found. Achan had asked many times for his mother to bring him there, but she hadn't let him. For some reason, today she did. She told him to walk over there, for it was directly diagonal from their house, and a car was rarely seen on the road. It was a rather quiet street for being right near New York City. They lived right outside of it.

Achan walked over to the store. His mother had given him $30 and said he could pick out a costume. Now, how often does a mother hand her child money and tell him to walk into a strange shop by himself? One wouldn't think that would happen very often. Though there was something strange about his mother. Ever since Achan's father left, his mother has been sad, yes, but she was much more willing to let her only son do whatever he felt safe doing. She never had seemed to fear anything since she met Achan's father.

When Achan walked through the door of the shop, he was greeted by a girl who looked to be about 15 years old and 5'4" tall. She had blue-green eyes and had brown hair that as you got more towards the bottom, became a blonde color. She spoke to Achan in a soft, sweet-talking kind of voice.

"Are you looking for a costume, hon? I know the perfect one for you." She said. She held up a ninja costume. It had no price tag on it though. The sword that came with had a tag on it that said, "Made with real Celestial Bronze." The sword also had a tag on it that said "Store Exclusive."

"How much is it?" Achan asked the girl who's name tag said 'Darcy' on it. The name tag also had the name of the store on it, which Achan had never known, mostly because he didn't bother to really pay attention to it. 'Demi-Days - Holiday Shop'.

"Oh let's see. For you, hon? How about five Drach- Dollars. Dollars. Not Drachmas. Dollars." Darcy responded, correcting herself.

"Alright, how good is the quality?" Achan asked.

"Well, the sword is made of Celestial Bronze, which is perfect for fighting monsters.

"Haha, you're funny. There aren't any real monsters. Not even on Halloween." Achan laughed in response.

"Well, if that's what you think. Though I will say, be safe on Halloween and stay close to your friends and family." Darcy warned.

"Of course I will!" Achan said. He handed Darcy the $5, she handed him the costume, which he didn't even bother to try on, and handed him the sword. He exited the shop.

-LINE-

Darcy Aura was in the shop alone after the young boy, Achan left. After about a half an hour, Darcy's manager entered the shop. The manager was a tall, muscular boy that stood at about 5'9" and was stunningly handsome. His name was Flexitani.

"He's not just handsome, he's drop dead gorgeous!" Darcy had thought when she first met him. There was another thing about him. He was a Roman Demi-god, from California. The Roman Demi-gods are children of the Roman Gods and Goddesses. The Greek Demi-gods are the children of the Greek Gods and Goddesses (Deities). Darcy was a daughter of Aphrodite and Flexitani was a son of Vulcan.


	2. Discovery

"Hey, Flexitani." Darcy said to the tall, Roman, son of Vulcan.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's just 'Tani', alright? Also, I need to talk to you. It's really important." Flexitani, now known as Tani responded.

Tani took Darcy by the wrist and brought her off to the side. "Listen," he said. "You know that young demigod that just left the shop? Well, we need to bring him to Camp Half Blood. It's too dangerous for him here near New York City, especially around Halloween." Tani said. "I'll call up Albedo and Remus so they can help us."

"Alright, you can call them. I'll head back to camp and wait while getting prepared for him to get there." Darcy said.

Albedo was a son of the Roman God, Apollo and Remus was a son of the Roman God, Trivia. Tani called them up and they met up with Tani outside the shop near a lamp post. Darcy had gone back to Camp Half Blood to get ready and wait for the new demigod to get there.

Once they all met with each other at the lamp post and Tani began to explain their jobs and what they had to do.

"Alright, Albedo, you go around to the houses and see if you can find the demigod that we're looking for. If you need help, just contact me with this radio." Tani said, handing Albedo the radio walkie-talkie. "If you have to, sell these candy bars to get closer to the houses and possibly get yourself inside. Do whatever you can to get that demigod to come with you. Otherwise, he'll be in big trouble. Here's the box of candy bars. You head to the left." Tani continues, handing him a large box of various Hershey's Chocolate products.

"Thanks, I'll try my best." Albedo says.

"Remus, you head to the right and ask around to see if anyone's seen a little boy who just bought a ninja costume. Meet back here by 7:00 PM with or without him. If you find him, we'll bring him back to camp. If not, we'll look around again tomorrow. Remus, you head to the right." Tani says.

Remus and Albedo nodded and headed off in opposite directions.

-Line—

As Albedo walked along, house to house with the box of candy bars, he got to a large, rather scary looking house. He nervously headed up to the house and rang the doorbell, and a tall, dark-haired woman answered the door and her son was beside her. He was holding a Celestial Bronze Katana that was identical to the one sold at the shop. He had a small cut on his hand, undoubtedly from the katana. _'He's the demigod we're looking for.'_ Albedo thought.

"May I speak to you for a moment, ma'am?" Albedo asked the woman. She nodded and welcomed him into the house. "What's your name?" Albedo asked.

"Caity Egesa. The boy's my son. He's Achan Egesa." The woman responded. Achan then headed upstairs so he wouldn't interfere with his mother's conversation.

"I see. Well, I'm here to tell you that I need-" Albedo started, soon after being cut off by Caity Egesa.

"I know why you're here. You want to take him away from me because of who his father is! You're not taking my son, you rotten little camper!" Caity shouted at Albedo.

"Your son's a demigod and you knew it all along!" Albedo shouted at Caity. As soon as he finished shouting at her, she pinned him against the wall as quickly as possible.

Achan came running downstairs after hearing all the shouting.

"Mom, what are you doing, and what's a demigod? I heard you two yelling about it." Achan questioned.

As soon as Achan got downstairs, Caity released Albedo and he fell to the floor.

"Ouch." Albedo murmured under his breath as he hit the ground rather hard.

"She pinned me to the wall because she doesn't want me to bring you to Camp Half Blood where it's safe for you. You're a demigod which means you're a son of a Greek or Roman God or Goddess." Albedo said.

"Don't be filling Achan's head with your insane stories!" Caity Egesa said to Albedo.

"They're not stories! Besides, I know the reason he's never met his father! His father is a Greek or Roman Diety! Just watch, he should be claimed any moment by now!" Albedo was shouting.

All of a sudden, A huge roar came out of nowhere. Albedo and Caity both whipped their heads towards the source of the sound, which was Achan. He looked like a monster. His face was distorted and he kept switching between looking like Caity's worst fear, the Roman Gods, and Albedo's worst fear, his grandfather, the Roman God, Jupiter. As soon as the distorted, monstrous look and switching between fears stopped, there was a long, high pitched scream that came from Achan.

"He has been claimed by the Greek God of Fear. Welcome, son of Phobos." Albedo said. As soon as Albedo finished talking, all three of the people collapsed on the floor.


End file.
